Sparkbeat
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: Knock Out's been promising Moonracer a surprise for the last few hours. He's being rather tight-lipped about it, but he seems certain she's going to adore it. Songfic-ish, based on my love of "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: IT LIVES!**

 **For, like, the fourth time.**

 **Seriously.**

 **So, obeying a random urge to check my profile yesterday, I ended up solo-posting the three stories attached to the whole 'Pls give me writing ideas' stories that never really got anywhere (which have since been taken down, so don't bother looking for them). Well, the stories TOOK OFF. 105 reads on Begin the War _alone_ in _one day_! Wow! So firstly, I need to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed yesterday. Y'all gave me such a warm welcome and reminded me why I started doing this stuff in the first place.**

 **I then went back to my Nikki's Team story (on my PC) and rewrote Ripclaw's chapter. I'm either gonna post it today or tomorrow. I _should_ have that story finished by the end of the week, closing an editing process that has taken literally months (cause I'm lazy and I have the attention span of a goldfish). I'm _really_ happy with how her chapter turned out.**

 **Meanwhile, Starimus and I have been talking ships for the last couple days, and THIS one has been nagging at me. I'm pretty much the _only_ writer for this ship! Which is surprising, because Moony has been shipped with about a dozen different people (that I've found).**

 **And really, the only reason this ship even happened in the first place was because I read this other _awesome_ fic called Brightened Sparks by journal129 and my shipper muse took the ball and _ran_ with it. So, while flipping through my fics today, I went "Gee, I should post some Knock Out/Moonracer so maybe other people will ship it and I won't be the only one writing for it, because I cannot write tons and tons of ship stuff like I used to be able to."**

 **(I have, like, two dozen Chakaneway fics. I'm not even kidding.)**

 **Thus, without further ado, here is a thing that I hope makes your inner shipper as happy as it makes mine! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously, where are we going?" Moonracer asked for the 8th time. She was only greeted with a fond chuckle form the other end of the comm line. She tried to mask how her spark skipped a beat when she heard that rare sound. "Knock Out, I'm gonna turn around if you don't tell me."

"Moonracer, do you not understand the meaning of the word 'surprise'?" he replied, his tone colored with amusement. She huffed a half-serious annoyed vent. "It's just up ahead; two more minutes."

Their country drives were not an uncommon thing. She snuck away at least once an Earth week to meet up with her completely forbidden mechfriend. However, since they had both been racers back when Cybertron wasn't a war-torn wasteland, the country usually went by a lot faster than a leisurely 50 miles an hour. His behavior that lunar cycle was uncharacteristic, but he kept using the word 'surprise', so she found herself irresistibly drawn to go along with it. Whatever 'it' was.

He turned off-road into a clearing at the top of the tallest of many rolling hills. He didn't transform from his Aston Martin One-77 alt mode, but changed to holoform. She followed suit, pulling up, materializing her holo, and getting out. Her honey blonde mid-length hair cascaded down her back, gently blown away from her face by the slight summer breeze. She strolled up next to him, noticing his fiery red hair before anything else, as usual. "It's a lovely scene," she remarked after a couple minutes of silence. She was hoping to prompt him into telling her what he was doing.

"Try the radio." She blinked a couple times, but he looked at her from the corner of his amber-colored eyes. She turned it on and got nothing but static as an answer. After puzzling over that for a moment, with nothing but crickets filling the silence between them, she turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Knock Out…" She sighed. "You are so difficult sometimes." He smiled in response. She returned a much more resigned version of his facial expression. "Okay, I give up. What am I looking for?"

Music started from the dashboard of his alt mode, and she paused, looking at the cherry red car. She knew the song. "Oh, Knock…" she said fondly, smiling back at him. He held out his hand for her to take.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked, a delighted, boyish grin lit up his face, which already looked rather angelic in the light of the full moon anyway. She laughed fondly and took his left hand with her right and placed her left hand on his back as he placed his right hand on hers.

They waltzed to her favorite song, 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood, singing it as a duet, and she noted that it was their best date yet.

Dear Primus, did she love this mech.


End file.
